It is often difficult to persuade young children to use shampoo on their hair when they are bathing.
While there are numerous shampoo dispensing containers presently available, most of these containers are in a generally cylindrical form, or are bottles or the like. Such containers are efficient in storing and dispensing shampoo and in providing area on which logos, advertising or ingredient information can be placed. However, such containers, while efficient, do not really appeal to young children. Most of the time, children do not even notice what type of container is being used.
Since children represent a very strong and large segment of the purchasing public, presently available shampoo dispenser are missing a large portion of the market by not appealing to young children.
Therefore, there is a need for a shampoo dispensing container which will appeal to young children, yet will still efficiently dispense shampoo, especially in a manner that will enhance the appeal to such children.